Getting Back to Normal
by Tori9226
Summary: A couple of short(ish) one-shots following the Rogue One crew post-Scariff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I loved Rogue One, and I understand why it ended the way it did. It was a beautiful story. But like most people, I fell in love with the characters and wanted more time with them. So, this is my fix-it dream where everybody lives and has a chance to enjoy life for just a bit longer.**

* * *

Cassian felt like shit. Pain radiated through his spine and his shoulder was on fire. His vision was swimming into focus, but his mind was having a hard time keeping up. He remembered being on the beach of Scarif with Jyn … then nothing.

Jyn! The team! Had the mission been a success? Cassian tried to sit up, but a long metal arm moved to keep him in place.

"Oh no you don't."

"Kay?" his voice was hoarse from lack of use. "Is that you?"

The droid beside him sounded like K-2SO, but it sure didn't look like him. This droid was much shorter, standing only a few inches taller than Cassian. Instead of scratched, black metal this droid was made of a light gray metal. The Imperial sign no longer decorated the armor; instead it was a faded rebel symbol. This was the body of an outdated protocol droid.

"Who else would I be?" Yep. It was definitely K2.

A stream of questions tumbled from Cassian as he slowly sat up, fighting against the pain in his back. _Where was Jyn? Was the mission a success? Was the team okay? What happened?_ K2 silenced him with a glass of water.

"Slow down, you'll exhaust yourself."

Cassian sipped at the water as the droid explained what happened. The mission – against all odds – was a success. The plans had been recovered and a battle plan was already in the works. After sacrificing himself to give Jyn and Cassian more time, K2's backup was activated. He had backed up his memory onto an old droid before the group left, since odds of survival were slim to none. He had no memory of the battle, but Jyn had filled him in (Cassian relaxed when he heard that – she was alive). A lone rebel ship was able to save the two from the beach, Baze, Chirrut, Bodhi, and five other soldiers. They had survived, but not without injury.

Bodhi was in the worst shape, currently in a medically induced coma so his pain wouldn't be too severe. He had been badly burned in some sort of explosion. Half of his face was covered in burns, and if he wanted to see out of both eyes, he would need a robotic replacement for his right eye. He would have scars for the rest of his life. Chirrut had also received some nasty burns, but other than a few scars was completely fine. The same was true for Baze. Both had been released from the medbay yesterday, and were doing just fine.

Cassian had done some major damage to his back during his fall. Pain would now be a part of his life. He had also been kept in a medically induced coma for the last few days, until the droids thought it was safe to wake him up. The pain in his back would be less noticeable as time went on, but it would not go completely away.

"You're lucky you can still walk," K2 informed him.

As for Jyn? She was perfectly fine. A few scars here and there, and a broken arm that was already healing nicely thanks to the medical droids on the Rebel Base.

"Where is she?" Cassian asked.

"The medbay next door, between you and Bodhi. Why?"

"I want to see her," Cassian swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing slightly. Moving was helping wake up his joints, but his back would take much longer to adjust to.

"Just her?"

"She saved my life. Don't over process anything."

Cassian wasn't sure why, but he needed to see her. He had grown to have a great respect for her in their brief time together. He even felt protective of her. Maybe even felt something more? No. He didn't know. It's funny how your emotions behave when you think you're about to die. His droid wasn't about to let him leave though – not without a checkup from a medical droid.

"You've been unconscious for five days," K2 pointed out. "Jyn can wait five minutes."

Cassian waited impatiently as the droid bustled around, poking and prodding at him. Finally satisfied with its work, the droid backed away. But before Cassian could get out of bed, his door opened.

"Kay! You _promised_ you would come get me when he woke up."

A very irritated Jyn Erso was standing in his doorway, one arm in a sling, one hand on her hip.

"He's been awake for seven minutes, and was demanding to see you," the droid retorted.

Jyn rolled her eyes, and walked over to sit beside Cassian.

"He filled you in, then?"

"Of course I have."

Cassian shot the droid a pointed look, before focusing on Jyn. A fading bruise decorated her cheek, but she was otherwise fine.

"How are the others?"

"Bodhi won't be waking up for at least a few days. Baze and Chirrut are getting used to base."

"And you?"

"I'm fine."

Something in her voice told him it was a lie. The bags under her eyes confirmed that she wasn't sleeping.

"Kay – give us a minute," he asked the droid, not taking his eyes off Jyn.

K2 muttered something unintelligible about humans before leaving, sending the medical droid to assist with Bodhi's recovery.

"You don't seem fine," he stated once he heard the door shut.

"I'm fine," her attempt at reassuring him was failing and she knew it. "How are you?"

"Kay says the back pain is permanent."

"You did fall several stories in the data vault," she pointed out.

"I'm fine," he was better at reassurance than she was. "I'm more worried about you. It looks like you haven't slept since we were brought here."

"I have."

"You are a terrible liar, Jyn."

"I lie just fine," she insisted. "You just happen to be a human lie detector."

Cassian smiled. He started to reach out to brush hair from her eyes, but stopped. He barely knew what he was feeling, let alone what she felt. He didn't want to be too forward.

"They've started calling us 'Heroes of the Rebellion,'" she said.

"Heroes?" Cassian quirked an eyebrow.

"Not a title I'm used to."

Cassian agreed, and the pair laughed. K2 took that as his cue that it was safe to return.

"How much longer does Cassian have to stay?" Jyn asked the droid.

"Now that he's awake, he is free to return to his quarters. And you Jyn – again – are free to go to your assigned quarters."

"Again?" Cassian looked at Jyn. She looked like she was ready to send a blaster bolt through K2.

"She was free to leave two days ago, but refused. She said she wasn't leaving until you did."

Really, it was a good thing she was unarmed right now. Cassian put a hand on her knee.

"You can tell me what's wrong," he assured her.

"Later," she grumbled, still glaring at K2.

The droid turned like he was prepared to answer for her, but Cassian shook his head. He didn't have the energy to hold her back from ripping him apart. His hand slid from Jyn's knee as she stood.

"I'm going to let Baze and Chirrut know you're awake."

He promised to be right behind her after checking out of the medbay. He waited until the door shut behind Jyn before turning to K2.

"Why did she refuse to leave?"

"Nightmares."

"She actually told you?" Cassian couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"Of course not. Her vital signs were monitored the first few nights, and her heart rate kept spiking," the droid paused for a moment. "Why are you asking me? She just said she would tell you later."

"I told you, she saved me."

"From her story, it sounds like you saved her."

Cassian didn't answer that. "You said I was free to go?"

K2 informed him that he was indeed free, but he wouldn't be flying anytime soon. His back wouldn't be able to handle the jump to lightspeed.

"How long?"

"At least two weeks."

Cassian groaned. Flying was one of his passions. The medical droid returned to complete the checkout process, and 30 minutes later Cassian was leaving the medbay. He asked K2 to stay behind and monitor Bodhi, and alert him if anything changed. The droid told him where to find his friends – Baze and Chirrut had been placed in empty rooms down the hall from him, while Jyn was in a neighboring hall.

He left the medbay, avoiding the busy corridors. He didn't want to deal with others right now. He wanted to be with his team. He was still trying to process what they had survived, and nobody else would be able to understand what he was feeling. He found the doors K2 told him about, but before he could decide which one to knock on, a door opened.

"It's good to see you up and moving Captain."

"Thanks Baze," Cassian smiled. "It's good to see you too."

Baze gestured for him to follow. The Rebel quarters were all identical. A living area was bookended with a kitchenette (for when you were tired of the mess hall) and a small sleeping area. The refresher was attached to the bedroom. Baze took a seat on a plush sofa next to Chirrut, while Jyn sat on the floor across from them. Cassian tried to offer her the desk chair beside the couch but she refused, pointing out that it would be better for his back. He pulled the chair closer to Jyn, so he didn't have to turn as much to see his friends. They traded injury updates before addressing the creature in the room.

"So what happened when you two went into the tower?" Chirrut asked.

"Jyn hasn't told you?" Cassian looked to her; she was staring off into the distance. He worried this conversation would only make whatever nightmares she was having more vivid.

"She wanted to wait for you," the monk answered.

Cassian hesitantly started the story, letting Jyn take over when he reached the part about his fall. He kept an eye on her as she spoke, listening for any signs of stress. But she was strong – stronger than anybody he had ever met. As her tale came to an end, Baze and Chirrut started theirs. They had fought across the beach, trying to get Bodhi's signal through the shield. Details grew hazy, and soon they too were waking up in the medbay. The only piece left was Bodhi's story.

"He should be awake in a few days," Cassian explained. "They want to keep him under for as long as possible, so his pain is minimal."

"So what happens now?" Jyn asked.

"What do you mean?' Baze sounded confused.

'We got the plans," Jyn looked up at her friends. "As we speak, they're planning an attack."

"Actually, and attack is about to happen."

The group (minus Chirrut) looked up to see Senator Mothma entering the room.

"Senator," Cassian stood out of habit.

"Relax Captain," she smiled. "After all you and your team have done, you have earned a break."

Cassian sunk back into the chair, wincing slightly. _Damnit_ that was irritating.

"So an attack is underway?" Chirrut asked.

She quickly brought them up to speed: how the plans had temporarily disappeared, but thanks to Luke Skywalker and Han Solo the plans – and the princess – were safe. A plan had been prepared, and the Rebels were ready.

"Pilots are leaving as we speak – "

Before the senator could finish, an alarm began to echo all around them. Cassian froze, the senator looked worried, and the other three looked nervously confused.

"Captain, standby for evacuation orders," the senator said quickly, before disappearing down the hall.

"Cassian what is happening?" Jyn hid her fear well, but Cassian could tell she was worried.

"The alarm means an attack is imminent," he explained. He reached for a nearby data pad, tapping away at the screen in search of an answer. He had a pretty good guess of what was happening, but he wanted to be sure. His fears were confirmed, but thankfully he didn't have to say the words.

K2 arrived, explaining that the Death Star was on the other side of Yavin. It would be in range soon. Rogue One had their orders – be ready to evacuate. Cassian took the lead, ordering Baze and Chirrut to get Bodhi and his medical droid.

"We aren't leaving without him," he said.

The group was to meet in hanger number seven, at Cassian's old ship. The thing wasn't as fast as the one he lost on Edu, but it would be enough to get to the next Rebel base.

"Thought you said no flying?" Cassian asked a few minutes later, as he slid into the pilot's seat. K2, as always, was his co-pilot.

"Statistically speaking, pain is much better than death."

Cassian could feel Jyn behind him as his fingers glided over the control panel. He hadn't flown this model in years, but muscle memory took over. By the time Baze and Chirrut arrived five minutes later with Bodhi and a medical droid in tow, the ship was ready to fly. All they needed was the order.

The next few minutes passed by slowly. The low hum of engines surrounded them, as other ships awaited their orders. Baze and Chirrut sat in the back of the ship with Bodhi, while Jyn stood behind Cassian, her hand gripping his shoulder.

Then he heard the explosion.

Thinking there was no way in hell to escape death a second time, he placed his hand over Jyn's and gave it a gentle squeeze. He waited for death, once again accepting his fate. He was surrounded by his friends – something he never thought possible. He could die happy.

But death never came.

A few heartbeats later – he noticed people at the front of the hanger running out of their ships, looking to the sky and cheering. Then a static filled messaged rang through the ship: "Death Star Destroyed."

Cassian let go of the breath he was holding, letting his head fall back onto the pilot's seat. Behind him, Baze and Chirrut were laughing and hugging. K2 was already shutting down the ship. Jyn had let go of Cassian to wrap her fingers around her mother's necklace.

"The Rebellion actually did it," she breathed.

Cassian stood, ignoring the pain in his back. He wrapped Jyn into a tight embrace.

"You did it," he said. "You and Bodhi. The Rebellion would have never made it this far without you two."

* * *

Hours later, Bodhi was safely back in the medbay. Baze, Chirrut and Jyn had left for their respective rooms, too exhausted to participate in the celebrations. Cassian, as a Captain, had to attend a briefing. While they had won the battle, the war was far from over. Intercepted communications confirmed that the Emperor was not on board the Death Star, and Darth Vader had gotten away. Still – this was a major victory for the Rebellion.

Cassian thought about going to the celebrations, but decided against it. He may have been released from the medbay, but he didn't feel like he was ready for a Rebel party. He wandered the empty corridors back to his room. He considered checking on Jyn, but he hoped she was finally getting some rest.

That hope vanished when he found her sitting outside his door. She had abandoned her sling – a thick wrap was now in its place.

"You know, they gave you a sling for a reason."

"It was annoying," she stood as he approached. "I don't like being restrained."

He couldn't argue with her there. He felt a tug at his heart at the sight of her. She looked like she was ready to collapse. He invited her in, punching the code to his door. His room was nearly identical to the rest, with a few personal touches. In place of a computer desk in the living area was a workbench, littered with tools and spare parts. A blanket made of the same fur that lined his coat was draped over the couch, and on the wall separating the living sleeping areas was a small collection of blasters.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"The Death Star he was destroyed," he said, shutting the door behind them. "But the Emperor wasn't on it."

Jyn didn't respond, but Cassian saw the flicker of disappointment in her eyes.

"Jyn, the weapon was destroyed – "

"And since the bastard got away, they'll just build another," with an irritated groan, she collapsed onto the sofa.

"So we'll destroy it again," Cassian sat beside her. "Yeah, they'll fix your father's trap. But without him, they _will_ make a mistake. And the Rebellion will find it."

She fell silent again. Cassian admired her for her strength. He couldn't imagine the storm of emotions swirling inside her, yet she remained calmer than most. Cassian hooked a finger under her chin, turning her face to meet his.

"We will win this war Jyn. Not tomorrow. Maybe not next year. But we _will_ win."

She gave him a weak smile, but changed the subject.

"How's your back?"

"I'll be fine," he let his hand fall from her chin to rest on her knee. "I'm more concerned about you."

Something in his voice must have tipped her off. "K2 already told you, didn't he?"

His lack of a response was all she needed.

"I hope you have enough spare parts to build a new droid."

"I warned you he says whatever comes into his circuits," he chuckled, earning a pointed look from Jyn in response. "I was worried. What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep," she sighed, leaning back into the sofa. "Every time I close my eyes I'm waiting for the explosion on the beach, or Krennic has a blaster pointed at me."

Cassian struggled to find the right words. He hadn't had nightmares from that battle yet (though he was sure they were coming). But nightmares weren't unfamiliar to him. He had suffered through many sleepless nights after particularly rough missions. He hated killing – it caused a part of him to die inside, each time. He knew each time he pulled the trigger there was a child wondering where his parents were, just like he used to. Giving Jyn's knee a squeeze, he hoped his next move wasn't too forward.

"Stay here then," he offered. "Take my bed, I'll sleep out here. Maybe having somebody nearby will help a bit."

"But your back –"

"Will be just fine out here," he finished for her. He knew she wasn't completely sold on the idea. She wasn't one to easily admit a weakness.

"Are you sure?" she finally gave in.

Cassian smiled, assuring her one more time that it was perfectly fine. An hour and a half later, she was fast asleep in his bed, wearing some of his old clothes. She had nearly drawn the line there, but consented after he pointed out that her fitted pants and cargo vest would definitely not help her sleep. Hesitantly, she accepted a soft pair of old, baggy pants and a loose-fitting shirt. Cassian forced himself not to stare. He had admired her beauty since his first meeting with her, but seeing her lying there in his clothes sent a jolt of something else through him.

Cassian stretched out on the couch, but sleep never came. His mind was racing from the day's events. He gave up, tossing the furry blanket aside, and wandered over to his workbench. Out of habit, he removed his shirt so it wouldn't get dirty or torn. After an hour or so of working, his mind began to slow down and focus. Tinkering had always helped him destress. He wasn't sure what he was building, but he didn't care. The familiarity of making something was relaxing.

That is, until he heard a loud gasp. He dropped his tools and bolted into his room, finding Jyn sitting upright. Her hair was disheveled, her hand covered her heart, and she was breathing heavily.

"Hey," he tried to sound soothing as he raced to her side. "You're okay. You're safe."

He brushed the hair from her eyes, letting his hand rest on her cheek while her breathing slowed.

"Damnit," she snapped. "I feel like a child."

"Jyn you fought – and won, might I add – in the toughest battle the Rebellion has ever faced. You aren't a child. You are human."

Her breathing finally leveled out after a moment, and a confused look fell over her face.

"Where is your shirt?"

Cassian looked equally as confused for half a heartbeat, before remembering he was shirtless.

"I was working on those spare parts for Kay," he smirked.

She laughed lightly, finally relaxing a little more. Cassian smiled, letting his hand fall from her face. He was careful about his next move. He offered to sleep beside her, and to his surprise she accepted. He could have sworn a light blush stained her cheeks when she said yes. He excused himself to shut off the lights, and returned to find her already curled up under the covers. He slid in beside her, so their faces were a few inches apart.

"Thank you," Jyn said quietly.

"No problem," he smiled.

She returned the smile, and turned so her back was to him. Cassian decided to take another chance, and pulled their bodies closer together. Her back rested against his chest, and his arm draped over her stomach.

"Rest," he ordered softly. "You're safe here."

And she knew she was.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- - 8 Months Later - -**

Cassian couldn't wait to return to base, even if it was the frozen hell that is Hoth. His first major undercover mission since Scarif had kept him away for a month, but it had been a success. His new cover held, he found the intel he needed, and as a bonus he found a damaged Imperial droid in a junkyard. It needed some work, but having K-2SO back in an Imperial body would be more than worth it.

Cassian dropped the ship out of lightspeed, and Hoth appeared before him. Piloting his shuttle across the snowy landscape, he transmitted the proper codes to alert the Rebellion of his return. He steered into the main hanger, his sharp eyes finding Jyn before he even touched ground. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe.

Moments later, he was out of the ship and she was in his arms. Rebels around him paid them no attention. They were used to this. Ever since that first night together, they had been growing closer. It didn't take long for one of them to cross the invisible line into something more than friendship. There had of course been light teasing from their friends; but one random soldier took it to far one day. Jyn dropped the new recruit with one swift kick, and nobody dared tease her about her soft side again.

"Welcome back Captain," she beamed up at him.

"Good to be back Sergeant," he responded with a kiss.

Jyn had found her place in the Rebellion with the Pathfinders. Her skill allowed her to rise quickly through the ranks. She still went on the occasional mission with Cassian, but this one had been different. He hated keeping secrets from her, but he knew she understood. It was his job. Plus, she had been off on her own mission when he was suddenly sent on assignment. This was the first contact they'd been able to have in six weeks.

"Come on guys. You have a room. Use it."

Cassian laughed as he pulled away from Jyn, but he kept an arm around her waist.

"Good to see you too, Bodhi."

The former Imperial pilot grinned. His old uniform had been replaced with a Rebel one, and an eyepatch covered his right eye. He turned down a robotic replacement, saying he was proud of his battle scars. They angry red burns on his face had faded into scars. He wore them like a medal.

"So how much damage did you do this time?" Bodhi asked, eyeing Cassian's ship.

"I'll have you know I was as careful as ever."

Jyn's scoff made Bodhi laugh.

"A small bit of blaster damage to the rear, nothing major," the spy admitted.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Having only one eye, Bodhi's piloting time was limited. If he flew, it was only as co-pilot, usually to Cassian. The two were practically brothers now. Thankfully, Bodhi was equally handy with a toolset, and found his place among the other mechanics. As he settled into his work, Cassian and Jyn headed for the war room. Draven, the Princess, and the Senator were expecting a briefing.

The took the long way through the base's icy halls, giving Jyn to fill him in. Her missing had also been a success. Since then, she had been assigned to help train new recruits again (her least favorite job). Baze and Chirrut were currently off-world, helping dig up some research on the history of the Jedi that could assist Luke Skywalker in his training.

"Find me when you're done?" they had arrived at their destination.

"Of course," Cassian kissed the top of her head. "I know where to look."

She would be in their room, of course. When the Rebels moved to Hoth, they hadn't bothered assigning Jyn her own room. Once, at the old base, she had answered his door in his clothes, earning an odd look from Draven. They had given up hiding their relationship after that. Bodhi loved to tease them about the fact they ever believed it was secret in the first place. Chirrut usually agreed, Baze simply shrugged.

Cassian sat through the meeting, being as patient as possible. Their questions seemed endless, but it was his duty. 30 minutes later, they had what they needed and he was free to go. After a month undercover, he had an entire week to relax.

He found Jyn stretched out on their bed, a book in her hands. She smiled as he entered, tossing the book aside. He shrugged out of his jacket, not caring where it landed. He crawled over her so the length of their bodies were pressed together. He supported his weight on his elbows, while her arms snaked around his neck. He pulled the tie from her hair, tangling his fingers in it as he kissed her softly.

"How much time?" she asked, as he trailed kisses from her cheek to her neck.

"At least a week," he reversed his trail, and after another long kiss he rested his forehead against hers.

"A whole week? Draven must be feeling generous."

Her hands drifted towards his belt. His fingers tightened in her hair, earning a soft response.

Yeah. It was definitely good to be home.

* * *

 _& I think I'm going to end it here, for now. I might add a third chapter in the future, if I can think of where I would like it to go. _

_Sorry this is shorter than the last chapter. Work has been a bit hectic._

 _Thanks to those who have already reviewed! Feedback is always great. I hope you enjoyed this short story. :)_


End file.
